Kuki's In a Band?
by xInsomniacEvents
Summary: Kuki's Friends are Moving to The US from Japan. Her Friend Kwon still has a crush on her,but with Wally in that way...Who knows what would happen. Rated T for future Chapters. Kuki S./Wallabee B. Bonus Chapter up! IN MY POV  Enjoy!
1. Lollipop Part 1

**Yes I know...I usually make PPG stories...But I was listening to K-Pop and I just had to write this down! I gave up on PPG and started on Codename Kids Next Door because I just loved Kuki and Wally together. So This is a story about them!! yay!**

**Enjoy it! Thanks!**

* * *

" Kuki, hurry up!! Your friends are at the Air-port!" Kuki's mother yelled out to her oldest daughter.

"Coming Mom!" Replied Kuki.

Kuki had friends coming over from Japan. She remembered when she was with them, she learned a 2nd language, Korean. Ever since then her friends and her had been making songs and performing for free, but since Kuki left…she had to drop out…

Mushi, Kuki's sister, was still sleeping. No one could really blame her…It was real early in the morning, like 5:30 AM.

Kuki went downstairs to meet up her mom in the car. She was wear a green shirt, some dark blue skinny jeans, wore her hair down and had green shoes. They both left to the Air-port to pick up her friends.

"Kuki?" Her mom said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Are you happy your friends are coming to live here?"

"Of course! I mean I haven't seen them in a long time…including Kwon.."

"Ahh I remember when Kwon and you used to hang around a lot…to kind of think of it, he looks good as your boy-friend!"

"Mom!" Kuki blushed.

She remembered those times when they would hang a lot…Kwon was always the ladies man, but only had eyes for Kuki. Once he even kissed her cheek at Yogurt land in Japan.

_Flash Back!_

"_Kee, what flavor would you like?" Kuki asked._

"_Ahh what ever you want Kk." Kwon winked._

_Kuki blushed and paid for the Yogurt, then sat next to Kwon._

"_So Kk, why is it that when I'm singing your always love gazing at me?" Kwon asked._

"_Well…umm…I..i-i…" Kuki tried to talk._

_Kwon smirked and kissed her cheek. Kuki's eyes widened._

"_See ya around Kk…" he left._

_End of Flash Back!_

Kuki remembered that day perfectly, like if It happened yesterday. Then before she knew it, she was at the airport, looking for her friends.

"Kuki!!" All her friends came up to her.

"Kwon! Choi! Dong! Kang! Seungri! Lee! Jeniffer! Sandara! Oh Guys I Missed You Soo Much!" Kuki's eyes wear watery, tears escaping.

"We missed you too Kuki!" said Jeniffer.

"Yeah we just had to move here! We couldn't stop the band!" said Lee.

"The Lead's singer's always has to be with us!" said Sandara.

The girls all hugged.

"So What just because we're boys we don't get a Hello hug?!" said Kwon.

"Aww come here!" Kuki hugged the boys, then giggled.

"Kuki, go on and show your friends around the town, we'll take care of their bags." Kuki's mom said and left with the children's parents.

"So?! How about we all just leave this dump and GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!!" Choi said.

"Sheesh Choi, calm down we're going to be living her…not visiting…" said Kang, slapping Choi.

"Ow!!" Choi cried.

Kuki giggled, "Same old Choi huh?"

"None of us changed..What about you?" Kwon said, putting an arm around Kuki's shoulders.

"Eh…I don't know.."

She though about telling them about Sector V, but how would they react? Would they want to join?

"Kuki…Kuki…Kuki!!" Jeniffer screamed.

"Oppsies…" Kuki giggled

"Well Come on! Show us around!" Her friends begged.

"Fine…Huh?" Kuki's watch beeped. Her eyes widened.

"What's that?" Dong asked.

"Umm..It does that…heheh?" Kuki said nervously.

Suddenly her watch top opened, and Nigel Uno showed up on the screen.

"Numbuh 3! We got an emergency!!...NUMBUH 3!! Who Are You With!?" Nigel said.

Kuki smiled nervously, "Sorry Numbuh 1, these are my friends from Japan. Well…umm…I'll be at base in a sec! Bye!" she closed her watch's top.

"Numbuh 3? Who knew you'd be numbuh 3! Sector V! Wow!" said Seungri.

"Come on! We'll talk while we run!" Kuki said, running.

"We're also in the KND!" said Lee.

"Numbuh 20!" said Kwon

"Numbuh 21!" said Lee

"Numbuh 22!" said Dong

"Numbuh 23!" said Jeniffer

"Numbuh 24!" said Kang

"Numbuh 25!" said Choi

"Numbuh 26" said Seungri

"Numbuh 27!" said Sandara

"And together…we're Sector G!" said Kwon.

"Wow! That's great!" Kuki said, heading inside Sector V.

"Numbuh 3! Finally You're Here!" Abby said.

"Sorry Numbuh 5!" Kuki said.

"You Better Be! We Missed A Great Fight! The Moon Base cancelled us going! Sheesh…. And who's them?" Wallabee said, entering the room.

"OH! Guys…Meet Sector V." Kuki smiled at her Japanesse friends.

"Hey! Nice to Meet you all! I'm Kwon. We're Sector G. I'm Numbuh 20."

"Heyy! The Name's Lee, other wise known as Numbuh 21."

"Sup! I'm Dong, but also Numbuh 22."

"Hiyah! I'm Jeniffer! Numbuh 23!"

"Hey I'm Kang…Numbuh 24!"

"Hi I'm Choi, Numbuh 25!"

"I'm Seungri, Numbuh 26!"

"And Least but not least, I'm Sandara…known as Numbuh 27!"

The Japanese Friends smiled.

"Well Hello! I'm Hoagie, Numbuh 2. My friends are Wallabee, Numbuh 4, and Abby, Numbuh 5. Our Leader, Nigel, Numbuh 1, is in his room working on whatever he's working on." Hoagie said.

Kuki smiled, "Well umm We're gonna go and chat up some things..ya know? So Bye! Bye Wally!"

Kwon looked at Kuki, who was looking at Wally.

"Looks like I got some compition…" Kwon thought.

All The friends went to the back-yard.

"Hey Kuki, Do you mind if we shoot a video? Like a live web cast for our fans?" Lee said.

Kuki smiled big. "Sure!"

Jeniffer set up the lap top and the camera from her Book bag she was carrying. Then she typed up the fan website, where they can make blog posts, and video posts.

"2NE1 Comes back..and Now is in The United States!" Lee said.

"Here you go Minzy…" Kwon handed her a lyric sheet.

"He called me by my band name.." Kuki thought.

"Hey Everyone! We're at the United states and finally met up with Minzy!" said Jeniffer to the Video Camera.

"Come on Minzy!" Lee said.

"Coming Bom and CL!" Kuki said.

"Welcome back Minzy!!" said Jeniffer.

"Thanks Bom. And Thanks Everyone out there for still buying our music. We Love you all! I totally miss everyone!" Kuki said.

"And welcome everyone here….Big Bang!!!" Lee said.

"Thanks CL." Kwon said.

"No Problem G-Dragon." Said Lee.

"So Are you all Ready to Hear a new Song?!" said Choi.

"I think they're ready T.O.P, What about you Minzy?" said Sandara.

"Yup! So Ready Dara!" said Kuki.

"Then let's hit it!!" said Kang.

Jeniffer put on a song rhythm and everyone began to sing.

_(Lee)_

_Lolli lolli Oh Lollipop  
Lolli lolli oh lolli lolli_

_(Kwon)_

Nah, thats not how we do it

_(Lee, Sandara, and Jeniffer)_

Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop  
Lolli lolli lollipop Boy neon naui lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop

_(Choi)_

Makdae satang boda deo dalgomhan nae  
maeumeun teojildeuthan dynamite  
nan ggalggeumhan namja T.O.P  
nae sarang Bling Bling like L E D

_(Kuki)  
_

_Geudae ddak nae seutarya  
panjjak panjjak seutaya  
saekdareungeol wonhae?  
Let me show you if thats okay_

_(Kwon)  
_

_Now come on  
saekggareun rainbow  
nal neuggin sungan neon bbajyeo beoringeol ara_

_(Kuki and Kwon)_

_You just cant control_

_(Kuki)  
_

_nal saro jabeun geol  
neowa namani aneun uri duri secret light_

_(Choi)_

_Lolli lolli lollipop dalgomhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop naege soksakyeojwo_

_(Lee, Sandara, and Jeniffer)_

_Lolli lolli lollipop sanggeumhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop jigeum wonhajanha_

_(Kwon)  
_

_Lolli lolli lollipop Girl neon naui lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop  
_

_(Kang)_

_nal seollege haneun neoui body neoui move  
imi ne shiseoneul gadwobeorin naui groove  
shiksanghamdeuleun maeil nal jichigehae  
Lets just keep you and I F.R.E.S.H_

_(Kwon)  
_

_Lets go now  
saekggareun rainbow  
nal neuggin sungan neon bbajyeo beoringeol ara_

_(Kwon and Kuki)_

_You just cant control_

_(Kuki)_

_nal saro jabeun geol  
neowa namani aneun uri duri secret light_

_(Choi)_

Lolli lolli lollipop dalgomhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop naege soksakyeojwo

_(Lee, Sandara, and Jeniffer)_

_Lolli lolli lollipop sanggeumhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop jigeum wonhajanha_

_Lolli lolli lollipop Boy neon naui lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop_

_(__Seungri__)_

_han sunganui neuggimi anya jigeum du nuneul gamadok neon nae apeseo itneungeol  
naega baradeon geuge neoya geunyang idaero neowa na jeo bulbidarae  
_

_(Choi)_

_Lolli lolli lollipop dalgomhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop naege soksakyeojwo_

_(Lee, Sandara, and Jeniffer)_

_Lolli lolli lollipop sanggeumhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop jigeum wonhajanha_

_(Everyone)_

_Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop  
lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop  
Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop  
lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop_

Everyone laughed.

"You…the fans has just witnessed…" said Sandara.

"LOLLIPOP!!! Signing off! Peace!" Everyone said and laughed.

Jeniffer took out the Video Camera and posted it.

Unknown to them…Abby, Wally, Hoagie, and Nigel were spying on them.

"Whoa! Numbuh 5 says Numbuh 3's a famous person in Japan!" Abby whispered.

"Yeah..and we got to find out why she kept this from us…" Nigel said.

"I can't believe her!" Hoagie and Wally said.

"Although…she does have a nice singing voice…" Wally said.

"Someone likes Numbuh 3!" Abby said, laughing.

"I Do Not!" Wally said, blushing.

"Sure…" Hoagie said, also laughing.

"Shut up!" Wally said, looking away.

* * *

**What did you think? The Song I used was Lollipop-Big Bang FT 2NE1. Thanks! And Sorry If Numbers 20-27 was already taken. I just did a lot of research and kinda got confused. So Review and I'll do a 2nd chapter! Thanks!**


	2. Wally's What?

**Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks!**

A Few Hours Later……..

"We Gotta go Kk." Said Kwon.

"Yeah…I gotta hit the sack too…" Kuki said, yawning.

"Well Bye Kuki! See ya in the morning!" Her Japanese friends said and left.

"I wonder where they're going to sleep at…hmmm" Thought Kuki.

Kuki was walking toward her room in the tree house, but suddenly Numbuh's 1,2,4, and 5 stopped her track.

"Kuki Sanban….how could you keep this from us?" Abby said.

"K-k-keep wh-wh-what?" Kuki trembled.

"KEEPING YOUR LITTLE SECRET FROM US THAT YOUR REALLY A FAMOUS PERSON IN JAPAN WHO SINGS BEAUTIFULLY!!" Wally yelled at her.

"Did he just call my singing beautiful?" Kuki thought. "Well I umm really kinda...its really not a big deal!"

"A Big Deal? Do you know that Your Pop Sensation could get us all famous?!" Hoagie said.

Kuki sighed. "You guys are just wanting to get famous huh?"

"No Numbuh 3. What we're saying is that we're happy for you, but you shouldn't really keep any secrets from us because we're your best friends and team members." Said Nigel.

"Yeah Kooks, we're happy for ya." Wally said, smiling warmly to her.

Kuki smiled big. Then giggled, "Thanks so much guys."

"Anything else you might wanna tell us?" Abby said.

"Weeeelllll……" Kuki said.

"Uh-Oh I sense a real big story coming up.." Hoagie said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up and let the girl talk!" Wally said.

"Alright well when I was in Japan, I met Kwon, Choi, Dong, Kang, Seungri, Lee, Jeniffer, and Sandara when we were in Pre-Kinder. So we all grew up together. Then Choi started singing one day…and we all sang. So I said, Why won't we all create a group? You know like…a Pop group? My friends agreed and The boys became Big Bang and The girls became 2NE1. We all started singing…then when I was iin 4th grade I left Japan and came here. All my friends were really sad and missed me, especially Kwon because…Well he used to have a big crush on me. We used to go out and…." Kuki was interrupted.

"WHAT?!? YOU WERE DATING THAT…THAT KID?!?! FOR WHAT??!!...." Wally screamed at Kuki like crazy.

"…then we broke up…but we still are friends though. I guess he really never got over me…hehehe…The End." Kuki said.

"Wow Numbuh 3! That's very…interesting!" Abby and Hoagie said.

"Yeah yeah whatever…." Wally said.

"Well as long as you told us…Thanks for telling us." Nigel said.

"No Problem! Now If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go sleep now…" Kuki said and faked a yawn.

"Alright…us too. Night!" Hoagie said and everyone left….except Wally.

He was following Kuki into her bed-room secretly. When Kuki changed into her PJ's and made her self comfortable in her bed, she pulled out a small notebook and starting writing. The she finished and read out loud, enough for Wally to hear her.

"Dear Diary, Today was a blast! My friends from Japan came back and we all did a new song called Lollipop. Kwon was telling me about Lollipop part 2, but I wasn't really listening. I know he still has that same crush from these past years but I guess I just don't feel the same for him anymore…I've been day-dreaming about Wally too much….I even had a dream about him! Can you believe it?! I might even have a really big crush on him!..But I don't think Wally would understand…He never gives any signals…thinks girls are yucky…never flirts…but only if he changed that…he could be that Ladies Man…oh gosh…I think I'm in love with him…What do you think? Love Kuki…" She finished, put her Diary away, and drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep.

"So she wants a flirty Wally? She'll get that flirty Wally…" Wally thought and left her room…planning how the next day will be for him….

**OOOOOhhhhh soo what's wally gonna do huh? Huh?? Please Review and give me ideas....I kinda forgot**


	3. Kuki's Dream

**I Know This is really short...But hey...As long as you can get it right? **

**Well anyways Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Kuki!!" _

"_Minzy! Minzy!" _

_The Crowd was screaming her name…_

"_Um excuse me guys…I umm have to do something.." Kuki said._

"_Kuki, Tell us, why did you leave Japan and come here?"_

"_What made you break up with Kwon?"_

"_How do you feel about your singing career?"_

"_Your Birthday is Tomorrow! What are you going to do?" The Reporters asked._

_Kuki tried to get away from all this nonsense. She had to get away! Somehow…_

"_Kuki! Kooks! Come here! Over here!" Wally was calling her._

_She ran to Wally. A smile grew on her face. He grinned. _

"_Hi Wally. Is their something I can do for you?" _

"_Nah, not really. I see those cruddy reporters following you a lot. Gosh no wonder why you kept this from us." Wally said._

"_Heheh yeah about that…." Kuki blushed nervously._

"_They still think your with Kwon?" Wally started getting angry. "Boy, when I get my hands on them…"_

"_No Wally! It's alright. I mean it's just rumors that's all. They all want to make famous people's lives miserable…I guess." Kuki said, trying to calm Wally._

"_It's just…That guy…he's somehow always eyeing you…ya know kooks..." Wally said, walking toward her._

_Kuki's back was against the wall, Wally was trapping her…making sure she couldn't escape. He could see her through his bangs. The frighten but excited Japanese Girl was blushing hard. She could feel the Aussie's fresh breath…_

"_Kiss me…" Kuki thought._

_Wally couldn't take it anymore, he just had to kiss her. _

"_Wally! You Cruddy scumbag, just kiss her already!" He thought._

_Kuki was looking right into his blue eyes. He looked into her brown eyes. _

"_So beautiful…" They thought._

_The urge to kiss each other was hard…Suddenly they kissed each other in a passionate way. The couple's hearts were beating fast, and both felt a strange but enjoying feeling inside of them. _

"_I never felt this way with Kwon…could Wally really be the one?" Kuki thought._

_He broke the kiss. "I Love you Kuki…"_

_She couldn't believe her ears…Did Wally just say that he loved her? _

"_I..i.I love you too Wally…" _

_He smiled big and kissed her again…._

Kuki woke up. "That felt so real…"

She stretched and went to the Kitchen to get a glass of water. Kuki thought of Wally's lips.

"Oh Gosh…." Kuki dropped her water and spilled it, causing the glass to break.

"I'm in love with Wallabee Beatles.."

* * *

**I know it was a real short chapter...ahah....But I just couldn't stop writing. So I know Kuki said that She was in love with him...But she acually felt surprised and somewhat happy here. Hopefully you get it. Next chapter might come up today...(4-01-10) but if not then I owe you guys 2 extra chapters...ahah...So Yeah... Bye! and Review!**


	4. Shopping And Wally?

**I still am working on ch 5! But I Hope you enjoy this one as much as I did!**

* * *

Wally woke up to the sound of glass breaking. He just had to find out who it was. Who knows who it could be! Maybe an Adult! Or worse…A Villain! Wally got up and left toward the kitchen. Then he saw Kuki cleaning….She was saying, "I Love Him…I Love him…" All over again. Wally knew who she was talking about. He smirked.

"Kuki…?" Wally said.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Y-yes Wally?"

"What Happened?"

"N-nothing…um…You didn't hear a-a-anything right?" Kuki said, stuttering.

Wally didn't want her to know she heard him, so he lied. "Of course I didn't Kooks."

"Good…" Kuki said, finished cleaning with the mess she made.

"I'm gonna hit the sack now…" Wally said, faking a yawn.

"Do you want anything? I can get it for you…." Kuki suggested.

"Sure kooks. How about water?" Wally said, smiling.

"_Oh gosh…that smile…." _Kuki thought.

"Sure…"

She got two glasses and took the water out of the fridge. While pouring the water, Wally couldn't help but look at her.

"_She looks so darn adorable in that small sleep wear…"_ Wally thought.

Kuki caught Wally staring at her. She blushed, "What?"

He immediately stopped his staring and smirked, "Nothin' Kooks….nothin…"

She finished pouring and He grabbed his water and drank.

"Your Welcome! Sheesh…What I don't get a…"

Kuki froze. Wally had come up to her and kiss her neck…then began to nibble on it…

"_Oh Wally…What are you doing? This feels like pleasure to me…" _Kuki thought.

Kuki stepped back. Wally smirked.

"I-i-i- um um…n-no…?" Kuki was confused and left.

"_Oh Why did you leave Kooks…now look what you've done…you got me wanting you even more! That fresh strawberry scent…mmmm…." _Wally thought.

He left to his room and slept.

Both Lovers slept….thinking about each other….

_The Next Day…._

Kuki was watching TV. It was the afternoon and she was bored. Wally was sitting next to her, flipping through the channels.

"Gosh there's nothing to watch!" Wally said, "Just pure cruddy, commercials'!"

The door bell rang. "I'll get it."

Wally went to get the door. He checked the TV screen to check who it was…

"_It's Sector G…" _Wally thought.

He opened the door. Kwon gave Wally a death glare. He gladly returned it to him.

"Kooks, your friends are here…." Wally said, looking at Kuki.

"Okay Wally. Thanks for getting the door."

"No problem…babe…" Wally whispered to Kuki's ear.

Her eyes widened, but that didn't stop her from saying hi to her friends. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Lee's eyes widen. "Oh come on Kuki, we all know it's your birthday tomorrow!"

"We just gotta get you something to wear!" said Jeniffer.

"Oh and that hair…hmmm…" said Sandara.

Kuki just laughed. "Please guys It's alright…"

"Nope! Nah Ah No More talking Kk! Your going with them!" Kwon said.

She finally gave in, "Fine I'll get my stuff."

Kuki got her jacket and left with her band members to the nearest Mall. Her friends already knew the town because after they left, their parents showed them around, as if they've been here before.

They entered the Mall and looked at all the shops. First stop was Forever 12.

"Oooohhh this skirt is nice!"

"What about these pants?"

"Oh that's not a good color on you Kuki…"

Her three Best friends where around the store…looking for something Kuki could wear. She scaned the store, not one item missed…until she found something.

"Hey guys…I actually like these pants…What do you think?" Kuki called out to her friends.

The pants were skinny. It was white and had fake diamonds on the left. Her friends were fascinated.

"We knew you'd find something Kuki!" Lee said.

"Yeah! You'd always have the best fashion sense." Sandara said.

"I think I found a great shirt to go with that!" Jeniffer said.

Kuki looked at Jeniffer. She was holding a shirt that was lime-green. It was strapless but had a neck whole. The design was a white rose. Kuki smiled brightly.

"Yes! That'll do! Jeniffer you're a genius!" Kuki said.

"Ahah, well what can I say?" Jeniffer said.

"Alright now who's gonna pay? ME!" Lee said.

"I'll pay the Next!" said Sandara.

"I'll pay after!" Jeniffer said.

Kuki laughed, "It's alright girls…I got the money…"

"NO! WE'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT BECAUSE IT'S NEAR YOUR BIRTHDAY SO THEIR!" Her three friends yelled.

"Alright, alright..sheesh…" Kuki said.

Lee paid for the clothes first. Then they left to other stores, and bought Kuki lots of cute stuff. After that, they went to the food court and got smoothies. Lee was really interested in knowing if Kuki still had a crush on Kwon, or that Australian boy, Wally was it? Yes Wally…She just had to find out!

"So Kuki, do you still have feelings for Kwon? Or…someone else?" Lee said.

Kuki was surprised at Lee's random yet weird question, "Umm well…"

"Come Kuki! You can tell us! We swear we won't tell!" Sandara said.

"Alright well, I'm over Kwon…and I actually love Wally…" Kuki said, having a day-dreamy look.

"Awesome! Lee you owe me 20 Dollars." Jeniffer said.

Sandara looked around…then she spotted Wally, with Hoagie and Nigel, coming toward them."Hey guys, speaking of Wally, here he comes!"

"Huh?" Kuki said.

Wally had a smirk on his face. Hoagie was just laughing and Nigel rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious Numbuh 4?! You couldn't of done that to her!" Hoagie said, laughing.

"I'm darn serious! I actually kinda kissed her….but It was on her neck…" Wally said.

"Please, I'll be interested when you've actually kissed her okay?" Nigel said.

"Oh shuddup Numbuh 1! Your just jealous that Lizzy won't go that far with you! That's all! Numbuh 4 don't listen to him! He's just a downer." Hoagie said.

"Ya! Don't be a downer, be a lover!" Wally said.

"Whatever…" Nigel said.

"Hey guys! Over here!"

The three boys looked over to the three girls, "Come on guys! We're friends right? We won't bite 'cha!"

Nigel lead the way to the girls table.

"Hello ladies…" Hoagie said, in a flirty tone.

Wally hit him, "Sheesh if you're going to be flirty at least do it right!"

Kuki giggled. Lee, Sandara, and Jeniffer laughed.

"So you guys shopping?" Nigel said.

"No not really, We're buying Kuki things because tomorrow's her birthday." said Lee.

"_Oh gawd! Kuki's birthday is tomorrow! I totally forgot!" _Wally panicked.

"Oh I see…Well happy early birthday Kook's!" Wally said, and winked at her.

Kuki smiled, "Thanks Wals!"

"Wals?"

"Yea! Wals…I like it!"

"To kind of think of it…I like it too!" Wally smirked.

Kuki giggled.

"_Hmmm…So They are in Love…" _Lee thought.

"Hey We'll catch you later! We gotta go!" Hoagie said.

"Bye Guys! Bye Wally!" Kuki said.

"Bye Guys!" Lee, Sandara, and Jeniffer said.

"Bye Girls!" Nigel said.

"Bye Girls! Bye Kooks!" Wally said.

The boys left.

"Oh my gosh did you see the way he looked at you Kuki!? He's practically in love..I mean IN LOVE with you!" Sandara said.

"Nah ah! He always looks at me like that!" Kuki said.

"Has he done anything to you?! I mean look at your neck! Oh Kuki got the hickies!" Jeniffer said.

"Oh yeah I um…forgot that part…Well you see I had a dream about me and Wally…Which was somewhat weird because it felt real..and I woke up. Then I went to the kitchen to get some water. Suddenly, the thought of Wally's lips where in my mind and I dropped the glass. That's when I found out I was literally IN LOVE with him. So I cleaned up the mess and kept saying 'I love him…' all over again. Then out of nowhere Wally pops up and asks if I'm okay. Of course I say yes and I finish cleaning. Wally says he's going back to sleep and I say 'hey you want me to get you anything?' and he said 'sure kooks how about water?' so I got him water. After he took a sip, I said 'your welcome sheesh what I don't get a thank you?' but meanwhile I'm saying this, he's getting closer to my face..then before I knew it…he started kissing my neck and then nibbling on it. Finally I broke away and I left speechless." Kuki explained.

Her friends where wide-eyed.

"Whoa…dude, you got marked…." said Lee.

"..and to a guy who even isn't your boy-friend…..yet…" said Sandara.

Kuki blushed. Her friends laughed.

"Hey look at the time! It's 5:30 pm. I think we should go…now…" said Jeniffer.

"Yeah…" Kuki said.

They went back to the tree house. Kwon, Choi, Dong, Kang, and Senguri where eating.

"Hey we were just about to leave! How was the Girls Day?" said Kang.

"Eh it was okay…" Kuki said.

"Okay?! It was awesome!!" Sandara said.

"Well we gotta go…see ya around Kk!" Kwon said.

Her friends left. Kuki sighed and went to her room.

She took a nice, hot, and steamy shower. Then changed into her new PJ's from Bella's Secret. It was really small, but it looked nice on her. It showed little of her stomach and her shorts…well let's just say it was a bottom that wasn't slutty on her, It looked really nice.

Kuki grabbed her blue rainbow monkey and a blanket, then left toward the living room. She was watching a movie called "The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl." She eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Wally was working on what he should do for Kuki's Birthday….

"_That's it!" _He thought. "_I'll throw Kuki a Party she'll never forget!" _

And with that, Wally called every KND member, that was their friend of course…

"_Yeah sure!"_

"_Awesome I'll be their!"_

"_Cooli"_

"_Bye bye And I'll be their!"_

Too many people said yes! When he finished, he went to the living room…only to find a Japanese Girl with a Rainbow monkey, sleeping very peacefully.

"Kooks..Boy does she look….whoa…" Wally said.

He looked at her and saw her night gown. Then a big smirk came to his lips. He turned off the TV and picked her up gently, took her into her room and laid her down. Kuki was smiling in her sleep.

"Don't leave me Wally…I Love you…" She said…talking in her sleep.

Wally's eyes widened…then he whispered in her ear, "I Promise I'll never leave you…Ever…"

Kuki smiled. Then Wally laid down next to her and hold her close, gently.

They Both went To sleep together…..

* * *

**See What did I tell you? Did you like it? I'm sure you did! Well Review Please!**


	5. Happy Birthday Kuki!

**_Yeah I know This might suck but I wrote some okay? Oh and I might not update as soon as possible. This week was my spring break but I'm going back to school Ugh I totally hate it...So yean enjoy_**

* * *

_The Next Day_ Kuki woke up and saw Wally next to her, holding onto her gently. She blushed and shook him a bit. He woke up.

"Morin Kooks. Happy Birthday..." He said and kissed her neck.

She blushed, "Thanks...Wally..."

"No Problem.....babe..." Wally smirked.

Kuki giggled, "I'm going to go change now....so you can let me go now..."

"Nah ah. I'm hanging onto you because your mine."

"How am I yours?"

"Well I marked you."

"That doesn't count."

"Oh for me it does..." Wally held onto her tightly and smirked.

"Wallabee Beatles, Let me go right now!!" Kuki wined.

"Fine....but under one condition..."

"What is it?"

Suddenly, Wally kissed her lips softly and smiled. He let go of her and left her room.

"_Did he just...kiss me?! EEEEEPPPPP!! SWEET RAINBOW MONKEY'S!" _Kuki thought.

She stood up and fell on her first step, then knew it wasn't a dream because of course, it hurt. So she went to the restroom and took a quick shower, then changed into her clothes Lee got her at Forever 12. After brushing her hair and putting on her shoes, she left toward the kitchen and got herself cereal. Nigel and Hoagie came in, their eyes widened.

"Kuki? Is that you?" Nigel said.

Kuki laughed, "Of course it's me silly! Why who else would I be?"

"The girl of our dreams!" Nigel and Hoagie said.

Kuki blushed, "Aww you guys are just saying that because it's my birthday...Thanks!"

"N-no p-problem...N-n-numbuh t-t-h-ree...." Nigel said, studdering.

Wally and Abby came in, grabbing their breakfast, then finally noticing Kuki, their eyes widened.

"Numbuh 3?! Is that you?" Abby said, surprised.

"Of Course Numbuh 5....Why?" Kuki replied.

"Well first off....you look totally gorgeous!" Wally said.

Kuki blushed. Abby Laughed.

The Door bell rang. Hoagie went to go get it. He opened it and there stood, Sector G.

"Hey guys. You coming to the Party at 2?" Hoagie asked.

"Totally! We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Choi said.

"Good, now who's gonna keep Kuki busy meanwhile we get ready for the party?"

"Me!" Jeniffer, Lee, and Sandara said. "Well us...!"

"Alright well hurry it up because she's in the kitchen blushing her face off...boy does she look...." Hoagie stopped, and earned another death glare..but from Kwon.

"Yeah yeah we get it...now can we please hurry it up?!" Kwon said, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

They all went inside. Kwon saw Kuki and smiled. "Hey Kk, Happy Birthday!" said her friends from Sector G.

"Thanks!" she replied.

Kwon pecked her cheek. Kuki just sighed. Wally grinned his teeth.

"_Oh he's gonna get it now...." _Wally thought.

"Come on uh..Kuki we umm gotta go..." Lee said and took, practically dragged, Kuki out of the tree house.

Jeniffer and Sandara followed.

"Gosh did you see Wallys face when Kwon kissed your cheek?" Sandara said.

"Wow...He still gots the hots for ya!" Jeniffer said.

"Can it guys..." Lee said. She saw Kuki's depressed face and looked worried.

"Guys, I don't know how to tell you this...but..." Kuki started, "I just don't want to break Kwon's heart because he's my best friend...I can't do this to him..."

"Kuki, if you really love Wally then...you just have to break his heart...Kwon may still like you but, I've seen the way you and Wally look at each other...You each have stars and other things...With Kwon, you didn't have anything..." Lee said.

Kuki's had tears in her eyes, "I guess...."

"Yeah Girly, don't let Kwon get to you okay?" Sandara said.

"Okay alright then lets have fun! We want you to be happy for you 13th birthday! Not sad!" Jeniffer said.

The girls agreed and left to the Mall.

_Meanwhile at the KND Sector V headquarters...._

"I said Green!"

"I say Pink!"

"I said Green!"

"I said Pink!" Wally and Kwon where fighting over the balloon colors.

"Guys we can do both. She loves all colors remember?" Rachel, Numbuh 362, said.

"Yeah! We gotta doll this place up! Then I'll do the DJ Job!" Fanny. Numbuh 86, said.

"Whatever..." Wally and Kwon both said, putting up the Balloons.

The Door bell rang and Rachel went to go get it. Lots of KND representatives showed up and Rachel let them in. All that was left was the Balloons, which Wally and Kwon couldn't stop fighting about. The food, drinks, and deserts where all put out and Fanny was already on her DJ job. The kids laughed, talked and danced.

"Hey Where's Kuki?" Lee, Numbuh 84, said.

"With her friends Lee, Sandara, and Jeniffer. She'll be coming in any minute." Rachel said.

"Lee huh? Same here! Can't wait to meet her!" Lee said.

Rachel laughed, "Yeah sure Lee....Sure..."

Suddenly, Senguri yelled, "Hey everybody! Hide! Kuki's coming!"

Everyone hide. The door opened... "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUKI! SURPRISE!!" Everyone screamed and jumped out of their hiding spots.

Kuki's eyes widened, "Waa! T-thanks g-g-guys! Whoa you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Everyone laughed. Kuki entered and got a lot of people's attention. Lee let's say...saw Kuki's friend and went up to her.

"Hey I'm Lee, What's your name?" Lee, Numbuh 84, said.

"Lee huh? I'm Lee too! But my real name is Liana. So you can call me that." Liana giggled.

"Liana huh? Cute name..." Lee said. Liana blushed.

Both where talking, but mostly flirting.

Kwon came up to Kuki, "Hey KK, What's up? Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Kwon." Kuki said, smiling.

"You wanna dance?"

"Sure I guess..But just one song right?"

"Of course! Unless you wanna dance some more..." Kwon smirked.

The Ex-Couple went to the dancefloor (living room/headquarters) and the both danced to Stero Love by Edward Maya. Moving side to side, Kwon got close to Kuki, she immediately felt him on her and moved a little back. Kwon frowned a bit but still danced. Wally saw this and got jealous, but he knew he had to keep his cool because he couldn't ruin the party for his little Sheila. So instead of acting tense, he came up to Kuki and smiled. "Hey Kooks wanna dance?" He said.

Kuki smiled back, "Sure..Thanks Kwon for dancing with me.."

"No Problem..." Kwon said, gave a death glare to Wally, and left.

Wally returned the glare and danced with Kuki. The song they danced was Get Low by Flo-Rida. Kuki thought of something then asked, "Hey Wally, do you know how to dance the Sandwhich dance?" Wally smirked. Of course he knew how! He was practically best at it. "Yep...Why ya wanna do it?" Kuki nodded. Both Lovers got close to each other, Kuki's back was against Wally's chest and his chest was against her back...They both danced until they got tired.

"So..Wanna grab a bite?"

* * *

**Whatcha think? **


	6. Wally VS Kwon

**This is really short, though I really wanted to update really badly. So My Mom has to pick me up and I'm using my Aunties Computer. My laptop's Microsoft Word won't let me use it....So I'd have to do this on my own time. Sorry for keeping everyone waiting. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I-I don't know…." Kuki said.

She looked at Kwon, who was randomly staring at her back. Then he smiled. She turned back and tears fell. Wally noticed and looked worried.

"Are you alright Kooks?"

Tears streamed down glittering face, "N-no…" she choked out.

"Would you like to tell me?"

Kuki looked at him, straight in his eyes. She trembled and nodded a no.

"Come on Kooks, you can't be crying on your birthday!" Wally tried to make her smile, but it didn't work.

Kwon came up to them and noticed Kuki almost crying, "What did you do to her?!" he yelled at Wally.

"Me?! What about you?! She was crying when she first saw you!"

"Me?! What if it's something about what you told her?!"

"I told her nothing! It's all you!"

"No You!"

The two boys fought over. Kuki was trembling. Everyone surrounded them and curiously looked into their conversation. Kuki finally couldn't take it anymore. She started to walk but Kwon grabbed her wrist.

"Come on KK, Lets' get out of this joint." Kwon said.

Wally grabbed her other wrist, "She ain't gunna go with you! She's staying here!"

They fought and fought. Kuki just felt trapped inside a little bubble, with no escape.

Who was her prince? Who was her enemy?

She didn't understand. Kuki broke off of them and ran toward her room.

"KUKI!" Both Kwon and Wally screamed after her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried, and left toward her room.

Abby glared at both of the boys, then left toward her friends room.

"Hey Girl, you okay?" she asked.

"No! I just don't want to break Kwon's heart and go with Wally! I love Kwon! But not as much as I Love Wally! It's too much for me Numbuh 5! I can't stand it!" Kuki cried.

Abby sat next to her and calmed her down.

Unknown to them, Kwon was hearing the Girls conversation.

_She doesn't love me the way she used to anymore….I guess it's time to move on….._ Kwon thought. Although he wouldn't give up still.

"Look, you gotta break his heart in order to be with Wally. We all know about You two and It'll totally work out. Wally and You have something that can't be broken. So…just try it out okay? Numbuh 5 thinks you'll be able to handle this. I'll go get Numbuh 4" And with that speech, she left.

Kuki sighed, and Kwon came in.

* * *

**What did you think? Huh?**


	7. I Love You

**alright well yeah sorry so much for the wait....kinda busy....so um yeahhh**

* * *

"Hey Kk.." Kwon said.

"Go Away...." Kuki said, her eyes watery.

"Come on Kuki, it's alright...." He tried to hug her put she pulled away.

"Look, I really need some alone time so please just leave...." Kuki said, looking at him.

Wally came in and smirked. He loved the fact that Kwon was getting burned by Kuki.

"Fine..." Kwon left.

After watching Kwon leave, Kuki stood up, ran across to Wally and hugged him tightly, although it wasn't one of her Famous hugs. It was more like she'd been hurt and had to hold on to something....and that something was Wally.

He looked at her with worried eyes, "Kuki...."

She continued to cry. Wally carried her bridal-style toward her bed and laid her down gently. Then he closed the door to her room and cuddled up with Kuki.

"Kooks, please tell me what's wrong..."

She kept crying, but wouldn't tell him. All she would do is nod a no and bury her face deeper into his chest.

Wally sighed and thought about giving up, but then he had an idea, "Kuki, Please tell me whats wrong....or else I'll have to leave..."

Kuki's eyes shot wide opened and looked at Wally, "Okay, Look...I...Well...."

"Kooks....you know you could tell me anything right?"

She nodded, "It's just that Kwon, and he still likes me but he just doesn't understand that I don't like him....I like...or maybe love someone else...."

Wally looked at her with no emotion. _What if she likes some other guy than me?...._

"Look...It'll be alright...." He hugged her...hoping that she'd love him.

Kuki looked into his eyes and saw hurt. _Should I tell him? Right here....Right now?_

"Wally....The reason I'm telling you this....is because..." She started off.

He looked at her, not releasing her. Suddenly, she kissed him and said, "I Love You....."

Wally was shocked but was full of emotions, he just heard the girl of his dreams saying that she loves him.

He kissed her back with full force and they both share about 15 minutes of pleasure, But Of course not going a bit to further for they had common sense about what they should do.

Kuki smiled at Wally. He smiled back.

"Want to go back to your party? I'm sure It's about time for Your Cake and Presents."

"Sure!"

"But Remember! I'm Giving you your present last!"

She laughed, "Really? What's so special about your present?"

Wally smirked, "You'll just have to wait and see."


	8. Rock Right Now!

**Hey Guys, Hope you Enjoyed It! I Love this Chappie because It's mostly two of my Fav Songs! Haha And Yeah...Next Chappie will be updated ASAP...I Hope**

* * *

"Come on Kuki where are you?!" Jennifer screamed.

Kuki was running when she heard her name and ran up to the stage, "Yes?"

"We're giving our new song right now! Come on then we'll do your presents mkay?" Sandara said.

Kuki nodded.

"Alright give it up for 2ne1…..and Wally, Hoagie, and Nigel!" Abby said.

Then The Song started….and The Crowd? ROARING!!

_(Kuki)_

_All the things I know right now  
If I only knew back then  
There's no gettin' over (no getting over)  
There's no gettin'  
There's just no getting over you._

_(Wally)_

_Wish I could spin my world into reverse just to have you back again  
There's no getting over  
There's no gettin over  
There's just no getting over you (no no)!_

_(Hoagie and Nigel)  
We're back  
There's just no getting over you.  
I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
And party and party and party...  
I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
And party and party and party..._

[Lee,Jennifer, and Sandara]  
All the things I know right now  
If I only knew back then  
There's no gettin' over (no getting over)  
There's just no getting over you.

[Wally]  
Wish I could spin my world into reverse just to have you back again  
There's no getting over  
There's no gettin over  
There's just no getting over you!

[Nigel and Hoagie]  
I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
And party and party and party...  
I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
And party and party and party...

_I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
And party and party and party..._

[Kuki]  
People in the place  
If you ever felt love  
Then you know what I'm talking about  
There is no getting over  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! No No No noooo!

_[Nigel and Hoagie]  
I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
And party and party and party...  
I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
And party and party and party...  
_

It was a blast! Everyone loved them! And It was a new song!

"Who knew Wally, Hoagie, and Nigel could sing!" Rachel said.

After the clapping calmed down, Wally started talking.

"Alright…now…WHO WANTS TO ROCK RIGHT NOW?!?"

The crowd screamed. The three friends smirked and while the girls where leaving, they grabbed Kuki. She knew what was she was suppose to do.

"Alright here goes nothing…" Kuki said.

_(Nigel)_

_I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
now now rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right noooow!!_

_(Hoagie)_

_I wanna da I wanna dance in the lights  
I wanna ro I wanna rock your body  
I wanna go I wanna go for a ride  
Hop in the music and rock your body right_

_(Kuki)_

_Rock that body come on come on  
Rock that body _

_(Wally)_

_rock your body_

_(Kuki)  
Rock your body come on come on  
Rock that body  
Rock that body come on come on  
Rock that body _

_(Wally)_

_Rock your body_

_(Kuki)_

_Rock your body come on come on  
Rock that body_

_(Wally)_

_Let me see your body drop  
Shaking it from the bottom to top  
Break to what the DJ drop  
We be the ones to make it hot  
To make it hot  
Electric shock  
Energy like a billion watts  
Face be boomen the speakers pop  
Galactic comb and missed a spot  
We bumpen in your_

_(Kuki and Wally)_

_Parking lot_

_(Kuki)_

_When you comming up in the spot  
Don't bring nothing we call we got  
Cause we burnin around the clock  
Hit the lights then turn them off  
If euglena don't make you stop  
Like the jungle we run the block  
No one rollin the way we rock  
way we rock_

_(Hoagie)_

_I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right noooow!!_

_(Nigel) _

_I wanna da I wanna dance in the lights  
I wanna ro I wanna rock your body  
I wanna go I wanna go for a ride  
Hop in the music and rock your body right_

_(Kuki)_

_Rock that body come on come on  
Rock that body _

_(Wally)_

_rock your body_

_(Kuki)  
Rock your body come on come on  
Rock that body  
Rock that body come on come on  
Rock that body _

_(Wally)_

_Rock your body_

_(Kuki)_

_Rock your body come on come on  
Rock that body_

_(Hoagie)_

_Super fly ladies  
All of my super fly ladies  
All of my super fly ladies  
All of my super super fly ladies_

_(Nigel)_

_Yeah you could be big boned  
Large looking like your own  
You could be the model type  
Skinny with no appetite  
Short stack black or white  
Long as you do what you like  
Body out of site  
Body body out of site_

_(Wally)_

_She does the two step  
And her tongue drop  
She does the cabbage patch  
And the blood stops  
She like electro she know hip hop  
She like the reggae she feel punk rock  
She like the samba and the mamboo  
She like to break dance and calypso  
Get a little crazy  
Get a little stupid  
Get a little crazy crazy crazy_

_(Wally, Hoagie, and Nigel)_

_I wanna da I wanna dance in the lights  
I wanna ro I wanna rock your body  
I wanna go I wanna go for a ride  
Hop in the music and rock your body right  
Rock your body right  
Rock your body right_

_(Kuki)_

_Rock that body come on come on  
Rock that body  
Rock your body come on come on  
Rock that body_

Let go ohohoh oh oh oh  
Let go ohohoh oh oh oh  
Let go ohohoh oh oh oh  
Let go ohohoh oh oh oh

_(Hoagie)_

_I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock  
I wanna I wanna rock_

_(Kuki)_

_Let go ohohoh oh oh oh_

_(Nigel)_

_I wanna I wanna rock  
I wanna I wanna rock_

_(Kuki)_

_Let go ohohoh oh oh oh  
Let go ohohoh oh oh oh_

_(Wally)_

_I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
now now rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right now  
I wanna I wanna rock right noooow!!_

Again The crowd screamed. They friends bowed and thanked everyone. Kuki smiled at Wally, "Thanks"

"No Problem!" Wally kissed her.

"Wally! Hurry up!! Your solo's on Right Now!!!"

* * *

**So What did you think? I Used **

**1) Getting Over You~David Guetta FT Fergie, Chris Wild, and LMFAO**

**2) Rock That Body~Black Eyed Peas.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**And what's with Wally's Solo Act? Hmm....**


	9. Pretty Rave Girl

**Hey Everyone...Sorry For The Late Update...Ugh ^^**

* * *

"Alright!" Wally ran up into the DJ Stand and took Fanny off.

It took him a couple of seconds to finish his set-up but he looked like he knew what he was doing…

"Here's a Mix I made for The Birthday Girl…Happy Birthday Kooks!"

A Blast came out from the speakers and everyone screamed in fascination.

You could tell that Wally was Mixing something from the Laptop….

_I know this pretty rave girl  
Always think about her  
And when she says hi to me  
Butterflies go right through me  
And When I her dancing  
Wanna take a chance  
And get in a little closer  
And maybe get to know her_

_I know this pretty rave girl_  
_Always think about her_  
_And when she says hi to me_  
_Butterflies go right through me_  
_And when I see her dancing_  
_Wanna take a chance_  
_And get in a little closer_

_I know this pretty rave girl_  
_Always think about her_  
_And when she says hi to me_  
_Butterflies go right through me_  
_And when I see her dancing_  
_Wanna take a chance_  
_And get in a little closer_  
_And maybe get to know her_

_I know this pretty rave girl_  
_Always think about her_  
_And when she says hi to me_  
_Butterflies go right through me_  
_And when I see her dancing_  
_Wanna take a chance_  
_And get in a little closer_  
_And maybe get to know her_

_I know this pretty rave girl, rave girl, rave girl, rave girl, rave girl, rave girl!_

Wally Looked at Kuki…He Smiled a lip singed these lyrics:

_i want to find a girl like you, cause you're the girl for me its true...when i dream i dream of you, and everything we can do...you're on my mind all day and night, my feelings grow stronger with time...now my heart beats just for you, i only hope you feel it too.  
_

Kuki Smiled big and started to shuffling along with the music.

_I know this pretty rave girl  
Always think about her  
And when she says hi to me  
Butterflies go right through me  
And when I see her dancing  
Wanna take a chance  
And get in a little closer_

_I know this pretty rave girl_  
_Always think about her_  
_And when she says hi to me_  
_Butterflies go right through me_  
_And when I see her dancing_  
_Wanna take a chance_  
_And get in a little closer_  
_And maybe get to know…_

_(RAVE GIRL!)_

The Entire Crowd Danced and sang along. Kuki was in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone shouted, "Go Kuki! Go Kuki! Go Kuki!"

_I know this pretty rave girl_  
_Always think about her_  
_And when she says hi to me_  
_Butterflies go right through me_  
_And when I see her dancing_  
_Wanna take a chance_  
_And get in a little closer_  
_And maybe get to know her_

_I know this pretty rave girl  
Always think about her  
And when she says hi to me  
Butterflies go right through me  
And when I see her dancing  
Wanna take a chance  
And get in a little closer  
And maybe get to know her  
I know this pretty rave girl, rave girl, rave girl…._

* * *

_**So Very very sorry...Kinda in a rush right now...but i made you guys this chapptie**_


	10. I Remember

**This Might Be a Suckish Chapter Like the Others...But Hopefully You'll Enjoy it. It's Still in Kuki's Party ok? Lol**

* * *

"Wow That Was Awesome!" Liana said.

"Kuki was awesome their! I wonder where she got those dance moves…" Jeniffer said.

"Hehe well…" Abby came into their conversation, "Let's just say she's a Rave Girl..."

"Rave Girl?" Both Girls said.

Abby nodded and walked up to Wally.

"Put the other song on…It's me and Kuki's time.." she whispered to him.

Wally nodded and put another song.

_Feeling the past moving in  
letting a new day begin  
hold to the time that you know  
you don?t have to move on to let go  
Remember turning on the the night  
and moving through the morning light  
remember how it was with you  
remember how you pulled me through_

Abby walked toward Kuki and she smiled. Both Girls danced to Deadmau5's latest hit.

_I remember_

_I Remember_

_I Remember_

_I Remember_

_I Remember_

_I Remember_

_I Remember_

_I Remember….._

Wally smiled and continued playing the song.

_Add to the memory you keep  
remember when you fall asleep  
hold to the love that you know  
you don?t have to give up to let go_

Remember turning on the night  
and moving through the morning light  
remember how it was with you  
remember how you pulled me through

Kuki screamed over the music, "Abby! This is So Awesome! I didn't know deadmau5 was in His Laptop!"

"Well Girl, Lets Just say Abby Told him about deadmau5…" She laughed.

_I Remember_

_I Remember_

_Feeling the past moving in  
letting a new day begin  
hold to the time that you know  
you don?t have to move on to let go  
add to the memory you keep  
remember when you fall asleep  
hold to the love that you know  
you don?t have to give up to let go_

I remember

Then The Song Ended. Everyone screamed in Joy.

"Thanks Everyone For Coming!" Wally and Kuki screamed.

Everyone left and Kuki yawned, "Guys…I'm tired….Can I open My Presents Tomorrow?"

"But What about your special present?..."

* * *

**Who said that? Ooooo Lol You'll find out in another Chapter When I Finish Writing or...typing? it. lol**


	11. Your Present

**Enjoy The Chapter! And If you feel that any of the story is just too intense please just skip to the next chapter..**

**As soon as I get through with it. Lol**

**Sorry for this being late. This might be the last chapter, I'm not sure. I WANNA MAKE A PPG FANFIC ABOUT AN EXCORCISM! Grr… **

**Anyways Enjoy ^^

* * *

**

Kuki turned around, "But Wally, I'm…" She yawned again, "Tired.."

Wally pouted, "Finee…."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight guys. Bye Wally."

And with that Kuki left to her room.

"What was that about?" Hoagie asked.

"Nothin Numbuh2" Wally said.

"Are you sure? Abby thinks something's up…" Abby said.

"Naw. He's just in love." Nigel teased.

Wally glared his eyes, "Whatever. Night guys." And he left toward his room.

Hoagie sighed and started picking up the mess, "Darn…"

"That boy has some explaining to do…when he wakes up…" Abby said.

"Yeah. Alright guys lets just clean up…" Nigel said.

The 3 kids cleaned up and left toward their rooms, "Good night everyone!"

Everyone fell asleep.

**The Next Day! WOOT WOOT!**

Wally woke up on his room and groaned, "Ugh…Cruddy weather…"

_I wonder what Kuki's up to…hmm…_

And with that he left his room toward her room and knocked. Then entered.

"Kuki..?" He asked.

"Hmmm?"

There she was, on her desk still wearing her nightgown, just on her notebook typing.

"Hi Wally." She finally said after clicking and looking at him.

"Hey Kuki.." He walked toward her and gave her a kiss, "Whatcha doin?"

Kuki smiled, "Just checking my email. And on youtube."

Wally chuckled and lifted her. Her eyes went wide as he did and held her close.

"Ready for your present?" He asked, his lips brushing hers.

She shivered, and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Wally lifted her chin up with his hand.

"Yes...I Am." Kuki smiled.

Then, Wally attacked her with kisses all over her body, loving her, and...

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP TO IMATURE FOR YOU TO HANDLE! LETS JUST SKIP TO THE END...**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**2 and a Half! ...**

**1...**

**ZEROO!

* * *

**

The Couple eventually fell asleep, too tired to continue, put more than happy, to share the pleasure to each other.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys liked it and LOL on the Imature part. I didnt bother with that because it was well, you know! haha and DUUHHH THEY ARE TEENAGERS SO HA! R&R Plz! xD**


	12. ForeverI Bearly Noticed You

**This is a bit short….or long…IDK But It's The Last Chapter. So Enjoy While You Can! And I'll have other ideas For KND Stories, But For Now I'm just sticking to PPG. If you ever want to read any PPG stories (and I assure you they're awesome….this isn't really my best creation yet..i think..if you think so lol) Go ahead to my Stories. If anyone would like to do a second part to this story don't hesitate to PM (private message) me and tell me you would like to do it. And if you need any help, just come to me! *Enjoy the Story.

* * *

**

Wally woke up next to Kuki, smiled, and left toward his room. He grabbed a small blue box and came back to her room. Their she was yawning and searching for Wally with her eyes closed.

Wally chuckled, "Hey Kooks, I got another surprise for you."

Kuki immediately opened her eyes and sat up, "What is it Wally?"

He opened the small box, revealing a diamond ring, "Would you, Kuki Sanban, wear this ring, as a Promise ring to Marry me in the future, and to live together, forever?"

She was shocked, but nodded. He slipped in the ring in her left index finger, and kissed her, "You make me the happiest guy in the world, Kooks.."

Kuki blushed and giggled, "Thank you Wally…"

* * *

Kwon walked around the park, trying to clear off his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about Kuki, but he had to get over her somehow….Wait…Didn't Jeniffer like him? _No…that would be using her. ….I don't use people…right? Ugh!_ He thought. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, and to his surprise their was Jeniffer.

"Hey Kwon." She said.

He looked at her. Her eyes sparkled in the sun, her hair looking as smooth as ever, "Hi Jeniffer."

"What's up?" She asked.

Kwon sighed and sat down on the nearest bench, "Nothin. You?"

Jeniffer giggled, "It's so funny when your trying to hide something from me."

He smiled and put his arm around her, "Heh I guess your right…"

She blushed madly, but smiled. Kwon leaned in near her face, and Suddenly kissed her. Jeniffer was shocked, but smiled.

"I-I thought you liked Kuki?" She asked.

"I did, but I got over her somehow. And when I saw you, you looked so beautiful in the sun light. I bet you look even more beautiful in the moonlight…" He blushed.

Jeniffer blushed and kissed him.

"So does this mean we're together?" Kwon asked.

She giggled, "Uh huh. Wait! Aren't I suppose to be asking that question?"

"Yep!" Kwon laughed and kissed her one more time.

* * *

**So This was the Last Chapter...AND KWON FINALLY NOTICED Jeniffer! AND I KNOW THAT I NEVER PUT IN ANY CLUE ABOUT THEM BUT ITS TRUE! xD I Mean The Way She RARELY Talks and stuff... SEE? A CLUE! Lol. Anyways Bye! And Don't Forget to check out me Stories! Lol. And If you wanna make a squeal about this story just PM me. K? K? Lol. BYEE! :) You guys We're Really Awesome!  
**


	13. Bloopers

"…and Cut!" I Say.

Kuki, Kwon and Wally run to the lunch room after a long rehearsal.

"Hey PinkBlackSk8tr!" Nigel says, "You have a call on line one."

I grunt….._great….another person calling in saying to finish up a story…._

"Hello? PinkBlackSk8tr Here, Director of Kuki's in a band, My First KND Story, and mostly other Powerpuff Girl Stories. How may I Help you?"

Muffling in the phone line, "Hiyah PinkBlackSk8tr! Just checking up on your work….is Kuki's in a Band done?"

I Sigh, "Yeah…it is KNDnumbuh007. Don't worry!"

"I Hope so!"

"Okay okay…Byee…" I hang up and look to my left, where Abby, Hoagie and Jeniffer stand their with Abby holding the camera.

"Hey get that camera out my face!" I yell.

They all laugh, "This is totally coming out on the blooper section!"

* * *

I Hold the camera and walk into Wally's dressing room. I shush the person right next to me…whom I'm holding hands with.

Wally is their getting his make-up and hair done. Me and my boy-friend laugh.

"Hey! What are you two doing here? Especially you Brick!" Wally yells.

I turn the camera to Brick and I, who are laughing and I speak into it, "This is my boy-friend Brick Jojo! And we're just casting some bloopers here on Wally's dressing room!"

Outta nowhere Kuki comes in running and kisses Wally all over his face. Brick and I burst out laughing, "This is priceless!"

* * *

"Step in step in!" Brick says to Kwon and Jeniffer, unknowning about the camera on his hat.

Kwon smiles and Jeniffer laughs. Brick sits on the couch and pulls me so that I'll sit on his lap.

"So When did you and Jeniffer get along?" I ask

"Since yesterday." Jeniffer said.

Me and Brick stood there, confused.

* * *

"...And finished!" Hoagie said.

"You think they'll like it?" Kuki says.

"I'm positive!" I say.

Brick smirks, "Yeah, pinky here writes the best stories."

I chuckle. Everyone laughs.


End file.
